Roleplay
by Djinni of the Pen
Summary: Feeling that she has no one else to turn to, Katara goes to Zuko for relationship advice. One-shot. Set directly after The Ember Island Players. Written for the drabble prompt "Zutara".


**Roleplay**

It was a sombre group that returned that night to the Fire Nation royal family's summer home. _The Boy in the Iceberg_ had left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. Aang had a grave look on his normally cheerful face, Toph held back on her wise-cracks and even Sokka's jokes had dried up. One by one they said their goodnights and headed to bed.

Katara's heart was heavy as she watched her friends leave. Aang had been the first, not saying anything but just getting up and walking away. Sokka made a show of being tired and Suki conspicuously followed him soon after. Toph made a particularly unlady-like noise and announced that she too was going to bed. Zuko stayed for a little while, silently watching their campfire. Katara pensively watched him from the corner of her eye.

Zuko finally stood. "Goodnight," he said and made to leave.

Katara jumped from her seat quickly. "Zuko?"

He stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

Katara cast her eyes down, anxiety suddenly filling her. "I...was wondering...can we talk for a bit?"

Zuko came back to the firelight. "What's wrong? Is it about the play? You shouldn't let it get to you."

Katara shook her head, one hand playing with her hair as she did when she was nervous. "No, it's not about the play."

"Then what is it?" Zuko asked.

Katara hesitated. "It's about Aang."

Zuko blinked in confusion. "Aang? What about him?" His eyes grew sharp. "If you're still worried about my training him..."

"No," Katara cut in, "it's not that."

Zuko frowned. "Then what's this about?"

Katara held her breath and let it out in a rush. "He kissed me."

Zuko's face went blank. "Oh."

"At the playhouse," Katara continued hurriedly, "during the intermission. We were talking and he was saying that he wanted to, you know, _be with me_, and I told him that I wasn't sure and I was confused and then he kissed me."

Zuko said nothing. Katara looked up at him and saw he was frowning.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because," Katara replied, her voice tinged in desperation, "I need someone to talk to."

"But why are you telling _me_ this?" he asked again. "Why not Suki? She's a girl."

"Suki's great and all but she doesn't really know Aang that well," Katara replied. "Besides, in case you haven't noticed, Zuko, she's kinda busy with my brother at the moment."

Zuko blushed at that but continued on. "Then how about Toph? She knows Aang."

"Toph would just tell me to man up," Katara countered.

"Okay, then what about Sokka?"

Katara's stare said more than words could say.

"Right," Zuko said quietly. "Not Sokka."

"Please, Zuko," Katara begged. "I need some advice."

"And what can I tell you?" Zuko replied in exasperation.

"Well, you have a girlfriend, don't you?" Katara responded.

"_Mai_?" Zuko said incredulously. He laughed a little. "She's not exactly the type to talk about her feelings."

Katara slumped down on her seat and buried her head in her hands. "This is hopeless."

Silence descended between the two, punctuated by the crack and spitting of the fire and the buzz of crickets.

"Hey," Zuko said finally. "It can't be that bad. You're the hopeful one, remember?"

Katara raised her head and frowned at him until Zuko's smile withered away.

"Err..." he stumbled, "what I mean to say is that I have an idea."

"What?" Katara asked dejectedly.

"How about we go over your conversation?" Zuko said. "From what you told me it sounds like you didn't get out what you really wanted to say."

"Well..." Katara mused, "I guess that's true."

"Great, so why don't I pretend to be Aang and you tell me what you want to say."

Katara stared at him. "You? Be _Aang_?"

"It's just pretend," Zuko said in frustration. "Look, see?" and then Zuko strode up to her.

"Katara," he said loudly and with big gestures, "you know that I have feeling for you so why won't you be with me?"

Katara stared at him harder and then burst into laughter. "That's not Aang."

Zuko frowned at her. "Okay then, how about this?" Zuko then pulled a huge grin.

"Hey, Katara," he said in mock cheeriness, "wanna do something pointless and fun with me so we are fun and jolly?"

Katara laughed even harder. "Aang's not like that."

"What?" Zuko said, serious once more. "Of course he is. That kid is one giant goofball."

"No, he's not," Katara replied, losing most of her mirth. "Sure he likes to have fun but he can be serious too. And he's gentle and kind and-"

"I get it," Zuko said, waving a hand in front of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. "Well, since I'm so bad at being Aang, why don't you pretend to be him and I'll be you?"

"_What_?" Katara's voice raised an octave. "That's stupid. I thought the whole point of this was so I could express myself."

"You will," Zuko said, "as Aang. This way you might be able to understand what he's going through."

"And me?" Katara countered. "How are you going to do me?"

Zuko smiled. "It shouldn't be that hard. You and I aren't that different."

Katara opened her mouth to protest but Zuko cut her off as he went into character.

"Aang," he said. "I get that you have feelings for me but I'm confused at the moment. What with the war and all I don't know how to feel."

Katara stared at him. The words weren't that same but they were close enough to what she had said. And Zuko had spoken in a quiet, cautious way, not at all like he had been portraying Aang. Zuko looked at her intently then, his eyes telling her carry on.

"But Zu...tar," she shook her head, "I mean, _Katara_, I told you how I felt at the invasion. Isn't that enough time to...to figure out how you feel for me?"

Katara blinked in surprise at the words coming out of her mouth. She was sure this was how Aang felt but it sounded so strange hearing it from her.

Zuko was shaking his head. "A lot has happened since the invasion. I haven't had time to figure out how to feel."

"But-?"

"Listen, Aang," Zuko interrupted, "Have you thought that maybe I don't want to be with someone, anyone, right now?"

"What?" Katara replied in surprise. "Why wouldn't I...I mean, why wouldn't you want that?"

"Well..." Zuko said slowly, "I haven't exactly had the best track run in partners."

Katara shook her head. "But I'm different. I'm not like those other people."

"Well, maybe I don't want to hurt you," Zuko countered.

Katara looked at him, her eyes widening. She did fear the hurt he talked about. How could he know that?

"How?" she asked finally. "How could you hurt me?"

"I feel too much," Zuko said. "I get too involved. I'm afraid that if I'm with you...if I _love _you, then...I'll lose sight of things."

He stepped closer to her. "We still have to face the Fire Lord and defeat him. There's still so much training that we need to do. If I lose focus, if I slip up because I lost sight of things and I end up hurting you I couldn't forgive myself."

Zuko dropped his eyes. "I make mistakes when I care too much. That's why I'm afraid to be with you."

Katara had her hand on Zuko's cheek before she realised she had even moved. "But that is why I love you."

Zuko raised his eyes to her and Katara found her head tilting towards his. Their lips hovered just apart from one another, inching closer.

Katara blinked. She jumped back quickly. Zuko started, like he had been woken up.

"Err..." Katara said, fumbling for words. "I mean, that's what Aang would have said anyway." She felt her cheeks blush profusely.

"Of course," Zuko stammered, "that exactly what he would say!"

"Right!" Katara said quickly. "So there was nothing wrong with what we just did."

"Right," Zuko agreed, "because we didn't do anything."

"Nothing happened!"

"Nothing."

They stared at each other from across the campfire. The crickets continued to chirp.

"I'm going to bed," Katara stated.

Zuko nodded quickly. "I think that's a great idea."

They both walked quickly to their rooms. Katara braced herself and turned. "Zuko?"

Zuko halted and stiffly turned. "Yes?"

"Umm," Katara stuttered, "I hope you won't take it personally if I don't ever come to you for advice again."

Zuko exhaled in relief. "No offence taken."


End file.
